


I'll worship like a dog

by SourwolfZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And mentions of kinks, But it has a little plot, Few religious references, Friends With Benefits, He's doing his Masters, Holy and sexy, It's the closest thing I could get for their relationship, Little Dialogue, Lots of sex actually, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Office Sex, Oh, Pastor! Louis, So he's a grown ass man, Student! Harry, Tell me if I have to tag more things, Zayn Liam and Niall only mentioned, but only mentioned, if you know what i mean, let's do this, more action, this is pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: It was there that Louis met Harry Styles. Harry was all long pale limbs, curly hair, dimples and green, green eyes. While Louis waited for his order, he and Harry chatted.An hour later, Louis was fucking Harry in the bakery’s broom closet.OR, AU where Louis is the new pastor at Harry's church, and they are secretly fucking.





	I'll worship like a dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!!  
> This is a short little Larry fic I just wrote today. This should be enough until I post my longer, Ziam fic :)
> 
> The fic's title comes from Hozier's single, "Take me to church".
> 
> PS: There are some religious references in here, and I hope no one gets offended. This fic is only suppose to be cute and fun.
> 
> Enjoy!

Pastor Louis William Tomlinson just completed his first church service. He received many congratulations from the churchgoers, all of them praising him for delivering the word of God so wonderfully.

Everyone eventually left, and after putting away the extra Bibles and making sure the church looked in order, Louis went to his office in the back of the church, feeling confident about his future with this church, and this town that he was still new to.

Fifteen minutes after Pastor Louis William Tomlinson’s first church service ended, he was sitting at his desk, his pants around his legs, getting his cock sucked by Harry Styles.

 

The first time Louis met Harry, it had been a week after Louis moved to Holmes Chapel. He'd only been out of Theology school for a few years now, and assisted Father Samuel at his local church during the years after, occasionally leading a Sunday service or a home cell at a church member’s house. 

When Louis received a call from the Holmes Chapel Old Apostolic Church, asking him to become their new pastor, Louis had been shocked and beyond honored. Their previous pastor just retired, and they'd been in contact with Father Samuel, who only spoke good things about Louis. 

Louis knew how rare this was, being a full time pastor at such a young age, especially 25 years old. He took a few days, thinking hard, asking for guidance from both Father Samuel and God, before he had accepted the offer.

Zayn, Liam and Niall, Louis’ best mates had thrown a farewell dinner at their apartment (they were in a strange ‘we’re all screwing each other, but we don’t talk about it because we share a place’ relationship. Louis hoped it would not end in heartache), where the rest of Louis’ friends and family came as well, saying their goodbye.

Luckily Holmes Chapel was not that far from Doncaster, so visiting home would be easy. He already had plans to go back in a few weeks for his little sister, Lottie’s, birthday.

A week later, Louis was in Holmes Chapel, unpacking in a quaint little cottage that the church had provided for him. The place was sparsely furnished, but it had everything Louis needed, so he was content.

The evening after Louis moved into his place, he was invited to a home cell, where he was met with quite a few members of his new church. They were all pleasant and welcoming, which helped Louis feel immediately at home.   
Louis had his first service that Sunday, and he wanted to be thoroughly prepared, so he excused himself early, thanking the homeowners, Mr. and Mrs. Chadson, for hosting him.

The following day, Louis gave himself a quick tour of the town, trying to familiarize himself with the shops, buildings and street names. He came across a bakery just as he was starting to become hungry, an hour before lunch, and decided to go inside.   
It was there that Louis met Harry Styles. Harry was all long pale limbs, curly hair, dimples and green, green eyes. While Louis waited for his order, he and Harry chatted. He found out that Harry was a member of his church, he was currently doing his Masters in children psychology at the University of Cheshire Academy Nortwich, and that he loved juggling.

An hour later, Louis was fucking Harry in the bakery’s broom closet, his hand over Harry’s mouth to keep him quiet, while his cock thrusted deeply into Harry’s tight, perfect ass. Louis had the best orgasm of his life that day, and after they were both decent, Harry gave him his number.

Since that afternoon, Harry and Louis met up a few more times, always hungry for each other. Louis hasn’t wanted to fuck someone that much in a long time, and the fire was ignited since the first kiss they shared.  
They never bothered with any labels; they only ensured that they gave each other mind-blowing orgasms.

They always met up at Louis’ cottage, which was more private, since Harry shared his apartment with one of his childhood mates. The two of them would usually eat the leftovers that Harry got at work, chat or watch a show, then fuck each other’s brains out.

Louis enjoyed talking to Harry almost as much as he enjoyed fucking him.

He enjoyed finding out about Harry’s family, and his childhood growing up. He discovered that Harry had been in a school band when he was younger, and that he enjoyed singing and performing for his friends and family occasionally. Louis found out that Harry was a health nut, and he frequently worked out (which was evident from his amazing body). Louis found out that Harry had his first girlfriend in the 4th grade, and his first boyfriend in the 7th grade. Louis found out that Harry loved children, and that he volunteered at Holmes Chapel Children’s Hospital a few times a month, where he would play with the sick kids, and read to them.

Louis also found out that Harry enjoyed getting fucked while he was on his hands and knees. Louis found out that Harry loved getting marked up, and that he became particularly loud when Louis played with those extra two nipples, which were extra sensitive. Louis discovered that Harry enjoyed giving blowjobs, and that he loved nothing more than choking on Louis’ cock. Louis discovered that Harry had a humiliation kink, and that he did not enjoy any form of bondage. Louis discovered that Harry was a little spoon, and that he like eating bananas after sex.

 

Back in Louis’ office, Harry had pulled off Louis’ cock, desperately sucking and licking at Louis’ balls. Louis tilted his head back with a groan, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. He was aware that someone could walk into his office at any time and discover the two of them, but he was so far beyond caring. That would probably just get Harry off even more.

Louis felt the beginning of his orgasm as Harry took him down his throat again, and thrusted his hips up, which made Harry moan around him. Fucking into Harry’s mouth a few more times, Louis gave a silent moan and came down his throat. Harry swallowed like a good boy, keeping Louis in his mouth until Louis pulled him off.

He then lifted Harry until he was sitting on Louis’ lap, and after reaching around and quickly unbuttoning his pants, Louis took Harry’s big cock in his hand, pumping it slowly.  
Harry moaned loudly, his tilted back onto Louis’ shoulder with his eyes closed. Louis kissed and sucked marks onto his neck, his hand moving faster now. Harry’s hands were looped around Louis’ neck, and when he finally came, he cried out Louis’ name, dirtying Louis' hand.

That wouldn't do. Taking his hand out of Harry's pants, Louis lifted his cum-covered hand, and pressed his fingers against Harry's mouth. Harry immediately opened his mouth, and desperately sucked on Louis' hand, sucking them clean. Louis lazily thrusted his fingers, his sensitive cock wanting to perk up at the sound of Harry gagging. 

Louis ran his free hand over Harry's chest, playing with his nipples. Harry's groan made Louis grin, as he resumed sucking on Harry's neck, right over the hickey he already made.

Eventually they had to stop, as they had to get to Harry's house in a few minutes.

When Harry got off Louis' lap, he turned to Louis, as he got up too.

They leaned in at the same time for a final kiss, Louis tasting himself in Harry's mouth.

He would never get tired of this.

They cleaned themselves up, and got decent again. 

“Do you want a ride with me?” Harry asked, his voice raspy and raw, making Louis’ cock twitch painfully.

“Yes please, if you don’t mind” Louis replied as he picked up his Bible, and they both exited his office. After locking the door behind him, Louis and Harry left the church in a companionable silence. Louis’ cottage was close to the church, so he hadn't needed his car to get to the Sunday service.

He was invited to the Twist-Styles Sunday lunch by Anne yesterday, when he met her while shopping at the local supermarket. He felt a little awkward talking to Harry’s mom, when not an hour earlier he had been having sex with her son. When she invited him for the lunch, he said yes.

Anne had reminded him about the address after the church service had ended, and keeping his eyes off Harry, who stood next to his sister, Louis nodded and smiled. 

Harry then made an excuse to stay behind with Louis, which is how they ended up in his office.

Louis didn’t know what the future held for the two of them, but he knew one thing; he would happily keep Harry Styles all to himself, for as long as he could, as the Lord was his witness.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Y'all can find me on my other social medias  
> Twitter: @Malikah_Meyer  
> Tumblr: SourwolfZiam


End file.
